Magia de dragon
by Katania Flame
Summary: Lucy Hearthfilia ha sido traicionada por sus compañeros de gremio, todo por Lissana, pero no todo lo que ves es real. Ankhseram busca la dominación del mundo, pero solamente los mas fuertes podrán arruinar sus planes. La princesa de los dragones regresara y las alas rotas de un hada serán la "perdición" de un gremio. Espero que les guste.
1. Nuevas oportunidades

**Espero que les guste.**

Nuevas oportunidades

 _La oscuridad puede llegar hasta los corazones más limpios._

Faltaban 4 meses para los grandes juegos mágicos donde nuevamente el gremio participaría ¿Quién soy? Lucy Heartfilia la maga de espíritus estelares.

Abría las puertas de aquel gremio que era mi adoración desde que era una niña donde por un tiempo creí que eran mi familia, salude al gremio entero sin recibir uno de vuelta, suspire, todos los días era igual, en estos tiempos mis amigos estaban ocupados con misiones y cosas importantes mientras los otros ni me prestaban la mínima atención. Cuando llegaron Lissana y Natsu ella saludo a todos con un grito y todos le devolvieron el saludo; sentía tristeza y rabia parecía que el gremio me olvido

Alguien me toca el hombro voltee a ver quién era que para mi sorpresa era Natsu, siento algo de alegría en mi corazón.

-Hola Natsu

-Heartfilia- Me dice en un tono serio y su mirada llena de odio siento como me quedaba de repente sin aire, me dolió el estómago al bajar la mirada vio como el puño de su compañero estaba en el lugar.

-¿Qué?- Otro golpe se dirigió a mi rostro lanzándome para la pared.

-¿¡Quién te creíste malnacida!?- ¿Qué está pasando?- ¿Qué crees que le hiciste a mi **novia**?-Mi corazón se partió al escucharlo, cuando yo ya le había aclarado mis sentimientos frente al gremio entero; señoras y señores yo Lucy Heartfilia he sido oficialmente destruida por Natsu Dragneel, ahora no eran solamente los golpes de Natsu sino de varios integrantes del gremio, unos se reían de mi condición, sus ojos mostraban oscuridad, mi cuerpo no podía moverse, las voces estaban distorsionadas a mi alrededor, las burlas se escuchaban a lo lejos, un golpe me llevo hasta la puerta del gremio.

\- Esfúmate- Lissana era quien me había pegado ese último golpe, su sonrisa cínica me devolvió a la realidad- Esfúmate basura, Natsu se rechazó, eres un hazme reír de todos, eres inepta débil, además de perra y…- me levante, quien sabe de dónde saque la fuerza, y le pegue un rodillazo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, cayéndose frente mío.

\- ¡Que te crees!- Le coloque el pie encima del estómago, apretándoselo- tal vez si sea una basura, un hazme reír, pero- Le apreté aún más fuerte el estómago haciendo que ella soltara un quejido - ¡pero no te permito que me digas perra bastarda!- Natsu me cogió el hombro, le pegue un puño que lo mando directo al suelo- Me largo de aquí- Natsu se levantó con una de sus manos con fuego, se acercó a mi cuello y me lo quemo, no salía nada de mi boca, ni un grito ni un sollozo no sentía nada, me pego dejándome llena de moretones, de quemaduras, mis ojos no expresaban nada, todos lo animaban a seguirme pegando, Loke como virgo llegaron a ayudarme pero los sometieron también les habían empezado a pegar, no, no lo permitiría, una aura empezó a rodearme- Danza de las estrellas- Loke me miro sorprendido, según él ese era un hechizo indomable para mí ya que mi mana no era muy alto, esferas se posaron alrededor mío como una onda expansiva los llevo a todos hacia atrás pegándoles con las mesas pared o lo que se cruzara primero, no quería, ¡No quería estar más aquí! me levante como pude y me fui, Loke trato de ayudarme, pero me negaba rotundamente ante esto se fue al mundo espiritual virgo antes de irse me puso una capa negra tan larga que me tapo hasta los pies. Las lágrimas bajaban por mis pómulos no quería que me siguieran tratando de débil, de repente me tropiezo con alguien- Lo siento- Miro a la persona que me amortiguo el golpe, sorprendiéndome-¿Coco?

-¿Lucy?- Miro hacia arriba y descubro que el Luchia la que me habla.

-Chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Decía completamente sorprendida, ellas no deberían de estar aquí.

-Vinimos a dar una vuelta- dice la portadora del poder del agua quien me extiende la mano para ayudarme a levanta, acepto esa ayuda, de repente mis pernas me fallan y caigo nuevamente el dolor se sintió mucho más fuerte las chicas me vieron preocupada retirándome ligeramente la capa quedaron perplejas.

-¡¿Qué te paso Lucy?!- Coco me quita la capa y queda aterrada por mi estado- ¡Seira invoca a un tigre grande que la pueda llevar!- Ella hace caso rápidamente, Rina con sumo cuidado me ayudo a sentarme en el tigre. Me llevaron hasta mi hogar, Coco ayudo a curar mis heridas con su magia, todas las chicas estaban intrigadas por lo que sucedía- Cuéntanos lo que sucedió por favor- Yo con algo de miedo e ira empecé a contarles el relato, las chicas se le veían diferentes expresiones, odio, dolor, misericordia entre otras cosas.

\- Bien, ahora sí que quiero matar a ese pelo afeminado- Decía Luchia, sus ojos se contrastaban entre verde y rojo sus puños estaban apretados hasta volverse blancos uno en contra del otro, todas empezaron a murmurar cosas, mientras a mí me salieron dos lágrimas, las cuales se acabaron ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar, la tristeza ya no la sentía como lo hacía ya hace tiempo.

-Lucy- mire a la que me nombro, la portadora de la perla aguamarina - Ven con nosotras, es mejor para ti, sé que suena algo brusco pero olvidarte de este mundo, de tus amigos, de aquellos que llamaste familia y seres queridos. No queremos que sufras más, si quieres le pediremos a la reina del agua que nos ayude a fortalecerte. ¿Aceptas?- todas expectantes de mi elección, asentí, quería comenzar de nuevo mi vida, no más la Lucy llorona y rabietas; quería ser una Lucy nueva, fuerte, voraz y vil. De repente sentía algo que me alertaba, que me cuidara, las chicas se pusieron en guardia ya se habían transformado- ¡Lucy detrás de nosotras!- Hice caso a la orden mi magullado cuerpo se quejaba del dolor, la puerta se rompió dejando ver a un Natsu enfurecido.

-Vaya, el afeminado llego- Se burló Luchia.

-Entréguenme a Lucy Heartfilia- Me protegieron aún más, el dio eso como una batalla- Como quieran- Se lanzó hacia nosotras.

\- Anillo de flamas- este dejo los brazos inmóviles del mago.

\- Al parecer no sabes que puedo comer fuego- dijo el mago ante esto la portadora del poder de fuego dejo paso a su versión oscura para que ocupara su cuerpo ante esto el fuego se volvió azul, incomestible para el mago.

\- Fuego fauto, sombras de las llamas- Llamas negras salieron creando una gran distracción, haciendo un lazo de fuego lo cogió y lo lanzo por la ventana, la cual estaba abierta gracias a Noel, mandando lejos de mi vista, sin esperar las chicas hicieron un campo protector después de eso, aliste mis cosas más preciadas ya que en poco tiempo me iría con ellas, cogí el valor de escribirles cartas a la personas más preciadas para mí del gremio, quienes se acordarían de mi o mejor dicho los que no me olvidaron, las chicas ya transportaban mis cosas al hotel mientras yo terminaba, yendo donde la casera le explique que me iba por un tiempo a lo que ella entendió dejando pago me fui del lugar. Las cartas fueron envidas por Seira quien utilizo a palomas para llevarlas.

…

Han pasado alrededor de 1 mes desde que partí de Magnolia a la tierra de las chicas, todo es muy diferente aquí no hay magia, es algo diferente, sin embargo algo extraño es que he encontrado un libro bastante antiguo, ninguna de las chicas sabían que era y por si fuera poco yo era la única que lo entendía, habían cosas que ni yo entendía, sin embargo algo me llamo la atención un pendiente con forma de estrella en el incrustadas algunas piedras de diversos colores con este un mapa.

-" _es hora pequeña, ven a mí, ven a mis brazos"-_ ¿Que era esa voz? ¿Quién era?- _"Tranquila pequeña ya te acordaras"_ \- Ante esto me desmaye. Unas siluetas bastante grandes estaban alrededor mío me asuste.

\- _"No nos tengas miedo princesa, es hora que vuelva donde pertenece"-_ Decía otra voz diferente a la primera.

 _-"Es hora que despiertes"-_ Bueno, ya me estoy confundiendo.

- _"Vuelve con nosotros"-_ Dice la primera voz, siento como alguien me llama al abrir los ojos veo a las chicas alrededor mío.

-¡Lucy!- Gritaron, tras contarles lo que había visto se sorprendieron en eso apareció su soberana quien les explico que me debían devolver a mi real mundo, protestaron en mi nombre sin embargo ella dijo que mi mundo no era donde me encontraron sino otro mundo esté lleno de magia, según ella mi verdadero mundo, tras darle indicaciones ella desapareció.

Los siguientes días tratábamos de encontrar los lugares señalados en el mapa, entre mis cosas un libro de geografía de Magnolia se quedó conmigo, situando el lugar nos fuimos allá. En el camino nos encontramos con Yukino, maga de las llaves celestiales, quien me entrego sus llaves celestiales me reusaba a la idea sin embargo las llaves abrieron por sí misma la puerta explicándome algo que ninguna de nosotras entendió, tras hacer el debido procedimiento de contrato Yukino se despidió de nosotras al llegar al lugar el pendiente, que lo llevaba puesto, empezaba a alumbrar entre más cerca nos encontrábamos del lugar más alumbraba al llegar el pendiente irradio una luz tan potente que al abrir los ojos vi un lugar donde ni mis mayores fantasías le podían llegar.

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Hay personajes que no son del anime Fairy tail;Luchia (Portadora del fuego), Hanon (Portadora de la Luz y oscuridad), Rina (Portadora del agua), Karen (Portadora de la tierra), Noel (Portadora del viento), Coco (Portadora de la vegetación) y Seira (Portadora de los animales) son de otra serie (Aunque realmente no son así), las utilizo sin fines lucro.**

 **Lucy las conocía al haberlas encontrado después de una misión en grupo.**

 **En esta historia Lissana no es mala, sin embargo ella es poseída ante esto sería por un tiempo la villana.**

 **Se situaría después de la saga que hay actualmente "Imperio Alvares", sin embargo con un final alterno.**


	2. Nuevas oportunidades- primer dia GJM

Nuevas oportunidades II

 _Al llegar al lugar el pendiente, que lo llevaba puesto en su oreja, empezaba a alumbrar cada vez más fuerte entre más cerca se encontraban del lugar, al llegar irradio una luz tan potente que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos, luego de unos segundos la luz bajó su intensidad, vieron un lugar donde ni en sus mayores fantasías pudieron imaginar._

Aquel lugar era tan bello que sus quijadas casi caían al suelo, estaba tan iluminado que les tocaba utilizar sus manos para hacer sombra, Lucy estaba maravillada de tal lugar, tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que solamente al sentir en sus rodillas el pasto pudo reaccionar, sentía como las heridas hechas por los miembros del gremio nuevamente volvían a abrirse, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, tenía ganas de vomitar, su cuerpo se hallaba completamente en el piso, jadeando con fuerza.

-Lucy ¡Lucy! - Gritaban las chicas, la trataban de sacudir, la chica de la perla amarilla trataba de curarla pero nada funcionaba, antes de entrar en la inconsciencia noto como un cuerpo de gran tamaño se posaba detrás de ellas.

-Detrás de… ustedes- Alcanzó a susurrar antes de ser vencida y quedar en las penumbras.

Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente vio una luz blanca cegadora de lo que parecía un bombillo, veía sombras a los lados de lo que parecían mujeres, tras acostumbrarse a la luz vi que eran las guardianas de los mares las cuales le veían preocupadas, trato de sentarse en la cama que se encontraba, con ayuda de las chicas lo logró, su rostro estaba pálido y se veía demasiado cansada.

-Por fin despierta princesa- Escuchó una voz desconocida, pero a la vez familiar, tras tratar de enfocar su vista sus ojos captaron la figura de una mujer de cabellos rosados claros, ojos amarillos, piel clara, muy parecida a _Poliusca_ – Bienvenida.- Un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto, mas sin embargo la única respuesta que recibió fue una sonrisa, la mujer se acercaba poco a poco hasta quedar frente de ella, puso su mano cerca de su pecho y la magia que ella generaba le ayudaba a recuperarse, no lo había notado pero su cuerpo ya no poseía las vendas pero los golpes seguían ahí, luego de unos minutos pudo respirar con tranquilidad , sus costillas ya no dolían tanto, la puerta se abrió de a pocos dejando ver a otra mujer con el cabello tan largo que les llegaba a las pantorrillas, ojos de color dorado opaco, piel de un tono igual al de la maga celestial, portaba un vestido blanco que le sentaba el busto, quedando suelto hasta los pies, algo en su aura que se le hizo conocida, las chicas hicieron una reverencia. Sus ojos se enfocaron en su rostro, cada vez que daba un paso su corazón palpitaba mas rápido, se parecía a…- Mamá - La lagrimas se empezaron a derramar por sus pómulos, negaba con su cabeza, eso debía de ser una ilusión.

\- Lucy- Una serie de recuerdos se apoderó de su mente, aquella voz, ¡No! eso debía de ser un mal sueño, unos brazos la rodearon, se sentían tan cálidos como los recordaba, en su mente todo era un caos, como si aquello que había vivido desde que ella era una niña hasta su muerte fuera un sueño- Mi niña.

-Esto no es una ilusión ¿Verdad? – Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas en cascadas, abrazo con fuerza a ella, aferrándose, como si en algún momento se fuera a ir. Una mano en su cabeza se posó la cual la acariciaba con cuidado y amor.

\- No lo es una ilusión, princesa, no lo es- Un llanto se escuchó por todo el lugar tan desesperado que le hizo aguar los ojos, los minutos pasaron pero ellas se aferraban una a la otra, las lágrimas habían parado junto con los hipidos, su madre suavemente la separó de sí.

\- Lucy, es hora de que recuerdes- Layla Hearthfilia colocó sus manos en su pecho exactamente donde estaba el corazón una luz dorada brillo, un dolor se instauró en su pecho el que se hacía más fuerte cada segundo, casi se desmaya, imágenes a la velocidad de la luz pasaban por su memoria; esto tardó varios minutos, tras terminar sintió como su mana había sido incrementado, no, al contrario, había sido liberado- ¿Cómo te sientes? - No respondió al instante ya que estaba organizando sus ideas, pero nuevamente se desmayó.

…

Los meses habían pasado, nadie supo de aquella hada infravalorada, aquella hada la cual habían excluido y maltratado. Aquella hada de la cual solo su nombre era recordado, el gremio aparentemente no había cambiado nada pero solamente dentro del gremio se sabía la verdad.

Erza junto con Juvia, Levy y Wendy realizaban diversas misiones a lugares lejanos, como si la quisieran encontrar, pero ninguna noticia las alentaba, había ocasiones donde sus esperanzas se iban al caño pero la recobraban cuando escuchaban sobre ella. Azuka junto a sus padres no soportaban la idea de estar todos los días en el gremio así que salían con demasiada frecuencia de la ciudad, Mirajanne ocultaba su dolor debajo de una máscara perfecta, el único que se había dado cuenta era Laxus quien cada vez que podía la dejaba llorar en su hombro.

Por su parte el maestro la buscaba junto al consejo mágico, pero nunca encontraron nada.

...

Unos pasos se escuchaban por los pasillos de aquel castillo hecho en marfil, una cabellera hasta los pies recogida en una trenza se veía, los ojos dorados llamaban la atención de los empleados del castillo.

Las puertas de una de las habitaciones se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¡Madre! - Dijo la muchacha, entrando al despacho de su madre- ¡Madre ¿Dónde estás?!- Detrás de unos estantes salió una mujer demasiado parecida a ella.

\- Querida, estoy aquí - Dijo llegando a su lado, con un movimiento mando a una de sus sirvientas a traer algo de beber - ¿Algo que contarme?

\- Si, en un día empezaré a alistarme con las princesas sirenas para participar en los grandes juegos mágicos del mundo de Earthland- Soltó como si le quemara no decir esas palabras, su madre se rió de ella, no le causaba chiste lo que le habían hecho a su hija sin embargo le daba gracia la pose de ella al decir eso- ¡Mamá! -

-Lucy- Se acercó a ella para acariciarle las mejillas, un suspiro cansado salió de su boca- Mi niña, es hora de que empieces tu misión ¿Verdad?

\- Si- En eso otros pasos se escuchan, tocando la puerta se asomaron unas cabezas desde el marco, unas que madre e hija conocían- Bienvenidas princesas sirenas- dijo levantándose de la silla donde se encontraba para darles una reverencia a aquellas princesas.

-Gracias por invitarnos princesa dragón- Dijeron reverenciándola, una carcajada en común se escucho.

\- Que bueno es volverte a ver, Lucy- Dijo Seira quien se tiró a brazos de ella.

\- Gracias por venir chicas- Cada una estaba en su forma original, o algo así, posicionándose en la gran sala que había mandaron llamar a una mucama para que trajera algo de más de té- Dentro de poco nos iremos a Earthland. Los juegos mágicos empezarán en un día, como sabrán estamos representando a el equipo B de Fairy Tail, con esto empezaremos la guerra que se debió de crear hace tiempo…

…

Las doce de la noche se acercó, con esto la alarma de los juegos mágicos, los equipos de los diferentes gremios estaban preparados para ingresar a aquel laberinto que cambiaba de caminos para la confusión de los magos. Las escaleras aparecieron hasta los balcones de los equipos participantes así iniciando la carrera contra ellos.

Este año los juegos añadían a 3 personas más a cada grupo.

Un muchacho de cabello rosado lideraba el grupo del gremio de las hadas junto a una peli blanca de cabello corto, una pelirroja, un mago de hielo, un mago del trueno, una dragona Slayer del cielo, una maga de transformaciones junto a su hermano eran los integrantes del primer grupo de aquel gremio tan escandaloso.

Por otra parte, unas encapuchadas corrían por las escaleras lideradas por la que tenía un lazo dorado, de repente se empezó a mover las escaleras.

-Agáchense- Gritó la que estaba al mando, unas escaleras pasaron rosando sus cabezas- Air, baldosas de aire- La que portaba el lazo añil estiro sus manos hacia el frente, el viento se volvían escalones de tornados, pasaron encima de ellos hasta llegar a otra escalera, subieron a paso rápido, la puerta ya era visible para el grupo, en pocos segundos llegaron siendo recibidos por una persona con cabeza de calabaza.

\- Han guardado un puesto seguro en los grandes juegos mágicos – Dijo aquel ser con cabeza de calabaza, las chicas chocaron manos- Bien hecho, descansen- Tras pasar la puerta llegaron a su habitación donde las capas bajaron de sus cabezas mostrando a quienes eran.

-Esta es su perdición Fairy Tail- Unos ojos de color café destellaron con la luna quien era opacada por la esfera, un brillo dorado paso por ellos.

…

-En breves se levantará el telón para el inicio de los juegos mágicos, soy su comentarista Chapati Rola al lado mío se encuentra uno de los ex miembros del consejo mágico el señor Yamada, quien nos acompañara nuevamente como comentarista de los juegos- Los gremios se alistaban, ninguno conocía su contrincante.

…

\- Lucy ¡Quédate quieta! - Le grito la portadora del viento ya mareada de ver como ella iba de un lado a otro inquieta.

El sonido de trompetas y explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos, la dragona se tapó los canales auditivos.

\- Duele-

…

\- ¡Bienvenidos a los grandes juegos mágicos de la ciudad de Crocus! Este año nuevamente va estar muy reñido el primero puesto ante los gremios más poderosos de este reino- Los gritos no se hicieron esperar- Sin más comencemos, de último lugar un gremio lleno de pegasos ¡Blue Pegasus! - Los gritos no se hicieron esperar nuevamente, aquel gremio hizo un gran espectáculo- Esta vez casi no se salvan de ser eliminados como 6 grupo Lamia Scale- El mago de hielo fue el primero en aparecer con el antiguo miembro del consejo mágico, los gritos de las mujeres era el que más se escuchaba dentro de la instalaciones- En quinto lugar, Twilight Ogre - El público quedo en silencio ante la mención del gremio, las banderas habían quedado estáticas y el silencio reino el lugar unas risas mal disimuladas era todo lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar, no eran los favoritos de nadie, el comentarista se limpió la garganta-Continuando, un gremio de hombres, machos pechos peludos, Quatro Puppy… Perdón, ¡Quatro Cerberus! - Nuevamente las ovaciones llenaron el lugar.

\- Ahora vienen los mejores gremios- Comento el anciano comentarista.

\- Exacto… las sirenas nos conquistaran con sus hermosas melodías, damas y caballeros, Mermaid Heels.- Los gritos se hicieron más potentes, las chicas del gremio salieron; muchos hombres ponían sus miradas en las participantes- En tercer lugar quedo el gremio que derroto a muchos gremios oscuros, el gremio que llego a la cima y nuevamente quedara, señoras y señores las hadas han vuelto ¡Fairy Tail!- El sonido se intensifico aún más- En segundo lugar los dientes de Sable, donde dos dragones hacen parte de él ¡Sabertooth!

…

Las ovaciones se escuchaban desde el pasadizo, las chicas terminaban de alistarse.

\- Es hora de empezar con esto- Dijo la chica de lazo dorado, las capas tapaban de pies a cabeza era completamente negra- Hora de volver al juego.

…

\- Y, en primer lugar, se encuentra las hadas con cola, como si de un cuento se tratara ¡Fairy Tail!... Esperen ¿Fairy Tail? - Sonidos de zapatos se escuchan saliendo de corredor, completamente tapadas se encontraban aquellas personas- ¿Dos grupos? - Unos breves minutos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras confirmaban la información- No hay error alguno, hay un segundo grupo de Fairy Tail- Todos empezaron a ovacionar nuevamente- Con esto concluye la presentación de grupos.

Una llamarada salió de la boca del Dragón Slayer, asustando a todo el público.

\- ¡Viejo! ¿Qué significa esto? - Antes que el maestro contestara, al lado de él paso la chica de lazo dorado, sus palabras lo dejaron algo confundido.

-Veamos quien es el mejor grupo hijo de Igneel, Natsu Dragneel; pasado, presente, futuro, cualquiera ya está hecho. - La volteo a mirar sin embargo ya había desaparecido.

 _\- Me mataste Natsu -_ Escucho resonar en su cabeza un fuerte dolor apareció en su cabeza, la tomo entre sus manos, una imagen de una rubia se posó en su mente, pero a esta se le veía llorando, con heridas y una expresión de furia, sus ojos eran tapados por la sombra de su cabello.

\- Maldita –Dijo al aire.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la encapuchada de lazo dorado.

\- Se iniciará el primer día de los juegos mágicos, aquí se ganarán los primeros puntos del torneo, magos y magas el juego consiste en eliminar la mayor cantidad de veces el adversario, los concursantes son: de Fairy Tail B: Sara, Fairy Tail A: Wendy, Sabertooth: Rufus, Lamia Scare: Toby, Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, Mermaid Heels: Millianna, Twilight Ogre: Ginger y Quatro Cerberus: Sems- Los gritos del público se escuchaban en su esplendor, los jugadores fueron tele transportados al pueblo, todos se preparaban para empezar- Damas y caballeros es hora de dar inicio al primer juego- Un pito sonó y empezó el juego.

Los magos se encontraban empezando la lucha, sin embargo, algo empezó a atacarlos, una ráfaga se sentía para luego ser tumbados, le arrebataban puntos, el marcador de Fairy Tail B subían rápidamente.

Un águila y un leopardo tan grande como un auto y una serpiente de un metro de alto atacaban a los participantes.

Una chica se veía encima de la biblioteca a la lejanía, sentada como si estuviera viendo el horizonte, era un punto ciego para la cámara.

\- Demasiado fácil- Sus ojos parecían a los de una serpiente, pestañeo, al abrir sus ojos estos tenían la pupila como un leopardo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, nuevamente pestañeo, esta vez sus ojos eran como los de un águila, repitió varias veces el movimiento- Aún faltan esos dos, terminemos primero con los que no interesan- Los gritos se escucharon a lo lejos- Bien empecemos.- Dijo para luego lanzarse hacia el interior de la biblioteca.

El representante del equipo de Sabertooth trataba de encontrar a la chica de capucha, sintió algo detrás de sí alcanzando a bloquear de milagro el ataque; volteando a ver vio a la que buscaba junto con el leopardo.

\- Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa- Parecía que el leopardo se lamentaba por no haberlo derrotado, el competidor del gremio de los dientes de sable analizaba a la pequeña muchacha, pero no podía visualizar bien su magia- Ya, ya- Dice la muchacha ignorando al hombre y acariciando suavemente entre sus dos manos la cabeza del animal- Ve y diviértete con los otros- El leopardo le obedeció y se fue del lugar, la cara volteo a mirar al hombre del sombrero - Así que tú eres Rufus- el águila paso encima del edificio distrayendo al hombre, un fuerte golpe se sintió por atrás, como si fuera un látigo, tumbándolo, era la serpiente quien le había pegado, arrastrándose se fue nuevamente para ir por sus enemigos.

\- Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, Pero…- Murmuro para luego extender sus brazos.

\- No, sigue siendo demasiado sencillo- La chica dio un paso al frente quedando a espaldas de él, había quedado perplejo, al voltear a mirar sintió herido su cuerpo en el costado de su rostro había una pequeña cortadura, su cuerpo había dejado de reaccionar, estaba paralizado, termino cayendo al suelo, como peso muerto.

\- No tuviste suficiente tiempo para ver mi magia verdad- Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro – Ahora ir por Wendy hasta ahora caigo ¿dónde estará? - El pito nuevamente sonó finalizando aquel juego- Ni idea, bueno se acabó el tiempo- los tres animales se posaron frente a ella- anti invocación, regresen de donde vienen- Los animales se dispersaron rápidamente en pequeñas partículas naranjas en seguida ella fue recibida por el público con ovaciones; su mirada se dirigió al tablón.

Fairy Tail B 15 puntos.

Sabertooth 5 Puntos.

Fairy Tail A 2 Puntos

Blue Pegasus 0 Puntos.

Sabía que el resto no poseían puntos así que no leyó más.

Volteo a ver a las chicas las cuales estaban al pendiente de la pelea, sus miradas brillaban con su color característico, ellas asistieron. Ella sonrió.

-Esto es increíble, las hadas han arrasado con sus compañeras-

\- ¡Y esto apenas empieza! – Las ovaciones se escucharon, la más pequeña estaba junto a su grupo- Como acto principal del día la pelea número de estos juegos, damas y caballeros, del grupo de las sirenas Millianna Vs Ginger del grupo de Twilight Ogre.

Las ovaciones se escucharon por el lugar, alentando a las peleadoras, la batalla estaba muy reñida por la cantidad de mana que utilizaban las dos. Lucy veía crítica las magias, una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro.

\- Esto es aburrido – Murmuro la mas pequeña recostándose en la encapuchada de lazo rosado

\- ¿A qué horas se acaba? – La chica de lazo aguamarina se había recostado sobre sus brazos, viendo con aburrimiento la pelea.

\- Me aburro – Murmuro la chica de lazo amarillo recostándose también en la chica de lazo rosado.

\- Y se acabó – Finalizo la apodada Akane.

Las ovaciones estaban en su máximo clímax, Millianna con raspones seguía en pie, mientras la otra muchacha estaba tendida en el piso.

\- Su magia aumento muy poco desde la última vez – Comento Lucy

\- Entonces…

\- Contra ese grupo ya le ganamos…- Murmuro el hada.

-Algún otro dato- Pregunto la chica de lazo verde, quien estaba recostada en una columna.

\- Tenemos ventaja con cuatro grupos más, ellos no nos dan ni a los talones- Una sonrisa tan grande como la sonrisa del gato Cheshire - Ya la hora va a ser- Natsu desvió la mirada hacia ella, ella puso dos de sus dedos encima de sus labios en forma de "x".

\- Con esto terminamos el primer día de los grandes juegos mágicos- Las ovaciones se escucharon por el lugar.

…

La luna alumbraba en todo su esplendor, en aquel campo de pelea se encontraban las ocho chicas en medio del escenario, las chicas con sus cabellos largos y ojos con su respectivo color.

\- Están absorbiendo la magia- Dijo Karen al ver que del suelo entraban fragmentos de magia

\- ¿Con que fin? - Pregunto la más pequeña del grupo.

\- Traer a los dragones que están atrapados en el tiempo- Los ojos de la princesa estaban de su color natural, dorados, - Ankhseram quiere ver destrucción y estos dragones son del clan de la destrucción.

\- ¿Y si se divierten? - Pregunto a lo lejos alguien.

\- Madre- Las reverencias no se hicieron esperar.

\- Lucy… Tendrás que conseguir más aliados antes de empezar la batalla- Dijo la mujer antes de crear un portal e irse por ahí.

\- Claro… madre-

…

Dentro de los matorrales del palacio corría una chica de cabello blanco corto, su respiración era errática.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor Ayúdenos!

\- Cállate recipiente ¡Cállate! - Dijo una voz detrás de ella, un grito de dolor se escuchó hasta el estadio donde la chica de ojos dorados vio hacia esa dirección.

\- Maldito… Ankhseram- La luna por un momento llego a tener un brillo dorado, los ojos de muchos magos alumbraron un momento sin saber qué era lo que en un futuro les iba a llegar.


	3. Segundo día de los GJM

\- Bien ¡Y ahora lo que muchos han estado esperando, damos comienzo a el segundo día de los grandes juegos mágicos!

Los gritos en los tribunales no se hicieron esperar, que sonaban junto con las trompetas.

\- Nuestro invitado de hoy, es un reconocido reportero de la revista "hechicero semanal", con nosotros este Jasón-san.-

Los magos se dispusieron a estar en sus respectivos lugares, viendo a la audiencia.

\- ¡Bien, este día ya ha comenzado, con esto las competencias! ¡Esperemos que sea igual de espectacular que los anteriores años!-

\- Como olvidar los asombrosos momentos, siendo Fairy Tail quien iba de último puesto pero nos asombro poco después ganando los juegos mágicos.

\- Nuestra primera competencia es… ¡Chariot! – Nuevamente los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la audiencia agitaba las banderas con emoción. – Esta competencia se llevará arriba de vehículos con la idea de no caerse hasta llegar a la meta. Con las lacrimas se verán los sucesos que ocurren.

\- ¡Cool!, este año participaran muy buenos magos- Dijo el reportero.

\- Claro que si, por parte de Fairy Tail B participa Rose, Fairy Tail A: Elfman, Sabertooth: Orga, Lamia Scare: Yuka, Blue Pegasus: Ren, Mermaid Heels: Beth, Twilight Ogre: Teebo y Quatro Cerberus: Rocker- Un portal mágico se puso debajo de cada uno de los participantes para ir al lugar de partida.

Las chicas veían sin emoción alguna a los contrincantes.

\- ¿Algo que decir princesa?- Se escuchó decir de la chica de capa con un cordón rosado.

\- La energía recolectada para abrir el portal se encuentra en 5% sacándole a cada mago una pequeña porción por minuto. – Respondió la chica de ojos marrones viendo como se filtraba la magia.

\- Eh…

Un pito sonó dando comienzo a la competencia, varios magos empezaron a correr con gran velocidad mientras la chica encapuchada caminaba a paso lento en cada base, veía como se empujaban entre sí los competidores tratado de sacarlos del camino, de repente empezó a aumentar la velocidad el vehículo desestabilizando un poco a los competidores, al no tener agarre dos participantes se cayeron.

\- Los primeros en caer, Teebo de Twilight Ogre y Yuka de Lamia Scare.

De repente el vehículo frena haciendo caer a otro integrante.

\- Dios, se ha caído Beth de Mermaid Heels.- Mucho soltaron un suspiro, nuevamente cogió velocidad el vehículo- ¡Señoras y señores estamos en la recta final para que nuestros magos obtengan una sensacional victoria!- Todos empezaron a utilizar sus respectivas magias para poder llegar pero…

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué les pasa a todos los participantes?- Dijo el reportero impresionado de lo que veía, todos iban cayendo lentamente hasta el suelo completamente dormidos a paso lento cursaba la encapuchada viendo cómo cada uno caía. Una pequeña flor de color amarillo estaba enredada en su brazo derecho, está liberaba una cantidad de polen que hacía dormir a los competidores.

\- Polen de ensueño- Dijo una gran cantidad de este se esparció por el espacio, todos los competidores estaban en los suelos con diferentes formas, unas parecían dolorosas otras chistosas- Duerman, duerman bellas durmientes que su sueño eterno acaba de comenzar- Un escalofríos sintió toda la audiencia, la meta se visualizaba cada vez más cerca, empezó a correr hasta llegar a la punta del vehículo, de un salto bajo, ya que el transporte dio una vuelta para devolverse por donde vino, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo llegó a la meta, deslizándose al final, el confeti había hecho su acto de presencia.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Dejó a todos los competidores fuera de juego con su magia!- La flor desapareció de su mano, con esto bullicio de la gente, ya sea molestándote o alegrándose del hecho- Pero… -La gente quedó en silencio viendo como el vehículo regresaba, a todos les cae una gótica de la sien.

Una risita salió de los labios de la encapuchada.

\- Polen del insomnio – De su otro brazo salió una flor casi igual que la anterior solamente que de color rojo, el polen que sacaba la flor con una leve brisa llegó hasta los dormilones, unos se levantaron gritando mientras otros simplemente se levantaron, luego de unos segundos los pasos de los competidores se escuchaban como si fueran una manada de elefantes. La chica caminó despacio hacia su lugar.

\- Señoras y señores, ¡Rose gana 10 puntos para su equipo!- Nuevamente el bullicio se escuchó- Actualmente Fairy Tail B tiene 25 puntos, siendo cabeza de los puntajes.

Sin ver atrás la chica se adentro en la oscuridad, a paso silencioso llegó donde sus amigas.

\- Rose, ten más cuidado a la próxima- Dijo la chica de lazo dorado- El maldito del hermano del medio, Elfman, estuvo a punto de descubrir tu rostro.

\- Al contrario, Luciana- Cruzó sus brazos, viendo fijamente al hombre quien era regañado por su hermana menor- él estuvo a punto de quedarse sin sesos si no se detenía- Respondió la chica de lazo amarillo, suspiro - ¿Algún descubrimiento princesa?

\- A parte que el que le dije Akane, sé que ese maldito ha estado esparciendo por los cuerpos de su hermano Elfman, en los miembros más débiles del gremio y Natsu, Gray y Gajeel ya tiene bastante contaminación pero no igual que los anteriores. Los otros tienen contaminación pero es mínima, si me apresuro esta noche podría realizar una barrera que los proteja y expulsión de esa energía.

\- Así que las cosas se han complicado aún más…

\- Si…

Sus ojos estaban concentrados en ningún punto en específico.

\- Damas y caballeros, ha empezado algo que muchos esperaban, nuestras queridísimas batallas- Los aplausos y gritos efusivos no paraban- Por elección del público se realizarán un total de cuatro batallas el día de hoy. Nuestras primeras peleadoras son: del gremio Mermaid Heels Arania Web versus Fairy Tail B Star.-

Bajando a la arena se encontraron las dos participantes, un contador se encontraba encima de sus cabezas para luego llegar al número cero y un sonido se escucha. La primera en atacar fue la peli verde pero esta era hábilmente esquivada por la chica de capa. Ya empezando a desesperarse la chica de pelo verde empezó a crear telarañas por todos lados para que la chica la pisara y cayera pero estas eran desintegradas antes de cumplir con su objetivo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sabes, tu magia es bastante sorpréndete - Un rápido acercamiento dejó a la maga de los hilos asombrada- Pero...- Rápidamente realizó una barrida donde la mujer quedó en el suelo, atrapada con sus propios hilos -los hilos llegan a ser demasiado delicados- Sacando un arco de mediano tamaño apunto a la frente de su contrincante una flecha de luz- Yo gano- Disparando dejo a la mujer paralizada y con los ojos en blanco.

Nuevamente el público festejaba la victoria de las magas del segundo equipo de las hadas.

\- I- Increíble, ha derrotado en menos de un minuto a la maga de los hilos-

\- Este año el grupo de Fairy Tail B está dando mucho de qué hablar, y más con estas magas tan sorprendentemente fuertes. – Las ovaciones iban dirigidas hacia el grupo de las chicas.

\- Bueno, bueno, dejemos esto de lado, nuestro siguiente combate decidido por el público: del gremio Lamia Scare: Toby contra Quatro Cerberus Yaeger- Los aplausos habían disminuido considerablemente.

\- ¿Por quién apuestan? –Dijo la chica de lazo aguamarina llegando al balcón, donde sus compañeras veían el siguiente combate.

\- El grande - Respondieron al coro las restantes siete chicas.

Y no se equivocaban terminó ganando el mago de las plantas por una estupidez del humano-perro, si, se había tocado a sí mismo con sus uñas, quedando paralizado.

\- Es un tonto- Dijeron al coro, al público nuevamente se le cayó una gota de la sien.

-Bueno, luego de terminar una forma particular la batalla seguiremos con la penúltima batalla- Una ovación se formó nuevamente- del gremio Fairy Tail B Aqua contra el gremio de Blue Pegasus Jenny- Nuevamente las ovaciones estallaron, las dos nuevas luchadoras se dispusieron a estar en la arena.

\- Tu nombre es Aqua ¿Verdad?- Empezó la maga de take over, "creo que es sorda" piensa la encapuchada, simplemente asiente- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?

\- ¿Una apuesta?- Pregunto curiosa, la chica de cabello rubio asiente- De acuerdo.

Una risa se posó en el rostro de la de ojos azules- Bien, si tu pierdes tendrás que quitarte toda la ropa hasta quedar en prendas menores- Todo el mundo terminó gritando un" ¿Eh? ", Ella simplemente asiente haciendo que todos los pervertidos tuvieran un derrame nasal otros la boca abierta que les doliera la mandíbula.

\- Pero… en cambio si tu pierdes tendrás que desnudarte por completo y dejar que una araña de gran magnitud sea puesta en tu cuerpo y dejársela por lo menos diez minutos- La cara de todos se había puesto azul ante tal apuesta, la chica tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, la chica de cabello rubio levemente tembló – ¿Estas dispuesta a continuar?- Su capucha se movió un pudo dejando ver uno de sus ojos que destello de un verde viéndola con frialdad.

Tomo sonoramente saliva.

\- B...bien- Todo el mundo quedo frio.

\- Después no te arrepientas- Sacando de su capa una espada de tipo Claremore, dejando ver sus botas negras, medias blancas con un verde muy débil y su falda negra, el pito sonó dando comienzo a la batalla, a una velocidad increíble fue a por la chica de pelo amarillo quien alcanzó a esquivar a duras penas la espada, esta levantó una gran cantidad de arena y con ella elevo un poco a la maga.

\- No… no es posible ¿Qué tiene esas magas?- Preguntó el comentarista.

Un rápido golpe le dio a la maga de take over en el estómago mandándola para atrás, la maga batallaba para nuevamente poder respirar.

\- Nunca dije que sería un juego esta batalla- Los ojos fríos la tenía congelada, nuevamente se acercó a la chica pero esta alcanzó a equiparse un traje de Meca, pero igual sufrió un golpe demasiado duro nuevamente dejándola sin aire.

\- ¿Quién coge esto como un juego?- Preguntó la modelo algo adolorida, antes de que un rodillazo en su cadera fuera partícipe del combate dejándola en el suelo.

\- Tu –

El combate fue una tortura para todos los presentes, ya que la chica de la espada daba duros golpes que la peli amarilla recibía y ella por no dejarse vencer nuevamente se ponía de pie.

\- Sabes, te detendré tu sufrimiento- Dijo la chica misteriosa, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro- Da dolor hasta verte- De un movimiento rápido nuevamente estuvo frente a la chica – Rompe coraza- Pasando la espada por el traje de la maga este se destrozó en miles de pedazos, los ojos de los espectadores se abrieron de asombro, estando detrás de la chica dio su último golpe- Golpe cruzado- Con esto dejo a la chica fuera de combate- Yo gano- Dijo para luego guardar su espada dentro de su capa.

\- Esto ha sido increíble ¿Quiénes son estas chicas? -Comentó el periodista

\- No lo sabemos pero esto ha sido alucinante, quién diría que de un solo ataque pudiera derrotar -Los paramédicos salieron a auxiliar a la maga quien estaba moribunda en el suelo.

\- Otra cosa- Dijo la maga encapuchada frente a la maga de take over, estando de cuclillas para estar a su altura - ¿Realmente querías que te cogiera en serio?- Nuevamente esa sonrisa apareció en su rostro – No fuiste más que práctica, maga- Retomando su camino alzó su mano derecha en forma de despedirse- Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato- Se escuchó antes de que entrara por la puerta.

Llegó al lado de sus amigas siendo recibida por unas cálidas miradas, se juntó con la chica de lazo dorado.

\- Luciana –

\- Ella no llega a importar, demasiado débil- Dijo negando con la cabeza -Siendo la tercera más fuerte de su gremio. Es una ridiculez.- Su mirada iba dirigida a la maga inconsciente siendo llevada a la enfermería.

\- Por fin tienes la atención de todos, los demás gremios nos están viendo – Informo la chica de lazo azul aguamarina.

\- En especial el otro equipo- Complemento la chica de lazo morado.

Efectivamente el otro equipo las veía con cautela, tratando de averiguar quiénes eran. Mas sin embargo las estorbosas capas dificultaban la tarea.

Por otro lado, la chica de cabellos blancos cortos veía a las chicas, la chica de lazo dorado dirigió su mirada hacia ella, haciéndola enfadar, le mostró el dedo medio de la mano.

Ella simplemente ríe a carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, muestra un objeto pequeño, la cámara se acerca lo suficiente para venir y reconocer el objeto, el asombró estaba presente en todo el mundo, un arete de en forma de corazón de color rojo, muchos lo reconocieron como el arete que normalmente utilizaría Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Fairy Tail- Dijo la chica de lazo dorado, a quien se le escuchaba por todo el estadio su voz, todo el mundo quedó en silencio- ¿Reconocen esto? – Dijo lanzando el arete para arriba, este volvía a caer en las manos de la chica y nuevamente repetía el proceso, todos pusieron atención a las palabras de la chica – De una de sus antiguas compañeras ¿No es así?- Lanzándolo otra vez para arriba pero esta vez nunca vuelve a caer una pequeña flecha lo perfora por la mitad y lo rompe en mil pedazos, todos los presentes vieron con asombro, la mirada de algunos miembros de Fairy Tail estaba llena de ira igual que la de los dragones gemelos y Yukino- ¿Qué hice? – Dijo poniéndose una mano en su boca en expresión de asombro, una carcajada salió de sus labios- ¿Les recordé a alguna hada?- Como si hablara del tiempo posiciono su codo en el borde del muro, posicionando su barbilla en su mano, una sonrisa altanera apareció en su rostro- ¿Hada de las alas rotas o hada de las alas arrancadas? – La sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro – Su nombre era... ¿Lucy Heathfilia?-

Un golpe fuerte se escuchó por todo el estadio.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda sabes de ella?!- Grito la tan conocida Titania, la ira estaba reflejada en su rostro, haciendo que muchos sudaron frío pero el otro grupo ni se percataba - ¿Quieres meterte con nosotros?- Ella posó en su sonrisa su dedo índice en una seña de hacer silencio, una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca.

\- Se muchas cosas, también pocas, pero ¿qué tal una apuesta?, Si el grupo de Fairy Tail A ha de ganarnos diré todo lo que tenga que ver con la hada de las alas rotas, en cambio si ganamos… bien nos tendrán que invitar a una comida.

\- Trato- Sentenció la gran Titania, asombrando a los diferentes gremios.

-Luego no te vayas a arrepentir, Titania- Dijo la chica de lazo dorado un pequeño destello alcanzo a visualizar que provenía de sus ojos, eran tan fríos- Por que nosotras ganaremos.

El silencio reino en el lugar unos segundos más hasta que el comentarista hablo.

\- Bueno… el siguiente combate es entre Sabertool Dobengal contra Fairy Tail Elfman – Los aplausos y gritos se escucharon de nuevo pero ya cansados.

\- Por quien dan voto- preguntó la más pequeña del grupo apoyada en el barandal.

\- Terminaran en empate, por tiempo- Dijo la chica apodada Luciana.

\- No se puede contigo, princesa- dijo suspirando.

Como había dicho Luciana fue un empate con un Elfman un poco magullado y el otro chico cogiéndose el brazo derecho con una expresión de dolor.

\- ¡Que pelea tan extraordinaria! – Dijo el comentarista - Este año están que arden estos juegos, en el primer lugar Fairy Tail B con 45 puntos, le sigue Sabertool con 18 puntos, Quatro Cerverus 13 puntos- Unos gritos fueron escuchados desde la posición del gremio de los perros- Fairy Tail A 12 puntos, Mermaid Heels con 10 puntos, Lamia Scare con 3 puntos y Blue Pegasus y Twilight Ogre 0 Puntos-

\- ¡Nuestras hadas están arrasando con todos los puntos! – Los gritos no se hicieron esperar por parte del público - ¡Con esto finalizamos el segundo día de los juegos mágicos! – El bullicio fue extraordinario. Nuevamente fue desalojado el estadio en poco tiempo, los bares y la fiesta se escuchaba por todo el pueblo.

La noche había caído, con ello llegaron las celebraciones de todos los gremios por los puntos recolectados.

Nuevamente la luna estaba en un punto bastante alto, ya todos se habían ido a descansar para el siguiente día.

…

Unos pasos se habían escuchado por los pasillos del castillo de Crocus, una peliverde caminaba al lado de un chico de cabellos negro.

\- Princesa pronto se cumplirá su parte del trato ¿Verdad? –

\- No romperé mi parte del trato, Hijo del mal –

Una sonrisa ancha se posó en el rostro del hombre.

…

Unos ojos dorados veían fijamente la luna, unos pasos llamaron su atención, volteo a ver a una chica de cabellos amarillos y ojos verdes.

Lucia… perdón, ¿Lucy? -

\- Es hora- Dijo poniéndose de pie sacudiendo su falda, descalza toco el suelo y cerro sus ojos a los pocos segundos después los abrió- Están profundas-

\- ¿Te espero?

\- No, ve a dormir, ustedes lo necesitan- Un portal de colores blancos y dorados se posó debajo de ella, para luego ser tragada por él, nuevamente se abrió debajo de ella entrando a una habitación donde estaban varias de sus compañeras, las vio con cariño, moviendo suavemente sus cabellos y mirándolas fijamente, un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios, cerrando sus ojos sus manos se iluminaron de color dorado- Mirajane maga de satan soul- Debajo de la cama de la maga apareció un circulo blanco con símbolos en dorado en sus bordes- Juvia maga del water make, Levy maga de la escritura sólida, Wendy dragon slayer del cielo, Charle Exceed, Erza maga de re-equipamiento y otros, Kana maga de las cartas, Evergreen magia de hada y de ojo mágico, Bisca maga de re-equipamiento: artillería y Azuka- Se quedó pensando unos segundos- …maga en proceso- Su cabello empezó a crecer hasta los pies de ella y sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados y sus pupilas rasgadas, unas luces de color blanco con dorado salian de los circulos magicos envolviendo a las chicas – Les doy mi bendición, la liberación de sus cuerpos del dios Ankhseram, serán mis aliadas ante el combate que se avecinará; dolor y orgullo, ira, decepción entre otros sentimientos negativos no serán borrados pero sí encerrados, para que no lo toquen los seres del caos y destrucción, deber y salvación serán sus ideales- Sus manos dejaban ver una magia blanca- Magicae album me et te est: custos es mei, me autem princeps autem dracones, a te hodie protegas me, quia ego tecum non sum tua amica mea, seu subordinata sunt, esse unum sumus in pugna est vinculum formatae hodie, et nunc, et non potest solvi et esse particeps mea semper eris. Non materia quam multa fragmenta separate nos nihil destruam nostrum vinculum. – Una magia blanca abarcó toda la habitación, para luego disiparse, la chica había vuelto a su forma normal,- Descansen todas ustedes- Unos ojos chocolate veían entrecerrados a la silueta.

\- ¿Lucy?- Dijo adormilada una chica de cabellos rojos, a paso lento se acercó a su cama quedando acuclillada frente a la maga de espadas, una sonrisa débil apareció en su rostro.

\- Descansa Erza, muy pronto estaremos de vuelta- Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar para no abrir hasta el siguiente día. -Estaré con ustedes muy pronto - Nuevamente un portal se abrió debajo de ella, para entrar de nuevo y entrar a su habitación, tenía la mirada perdida en la luna.

\- ¿Lucy? – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas lentamente se dio la vuelta.

-¿Madre? –

\- Ankhseram se ha movido, ya no solo está en Fairy Tail sino también en Sabertool, en una de sus miembros más fuertes.

\- Mañana realizare el contrato con los chicos, y de una vez con los miembros de Sabertool que no esten infectados. Después los demás que requiera.

\- Lucy, no te precipites, eres alguien de muy buen corazón- Acercándose a ella y cogiendo sus mejillas acunando su rostro, una mirada triste tenía la más joven de las Heathfilia.

\- Un corazón que cerraré con los afectados, un corazón que tomará el valor de coger a mis amigos como aliados y dirigir la guerra para sacar a Ankhseram de los corazones de ellos.

\- Lucy, eres la princesa de los dragones, soberana del reino de los dragones y de los dragones Slayer, la primera de todos, eres mi hija, eres mi tesoro.

-Mama… gracias.- Dijo abrazándose a su progenitora.

Desde la puerta veían 7 chicas ese momento tan hermoso con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

…

\- No ¡No! Déjame – gritaba una peliblanca.

\- Cierra tu boca – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre, la luna se pintó de dorado, para luego volver a ser blanca- Maldición.

-Por favor déjanos- Dijo tapándose su rostro con sus manos.

Una silueta de un gigante apareció detrás de ella - No, yo conquistare sin importar que…

Un grito se escuchó en desde los bosques de la ciudad.

…

\- No te lo perdonare Ankhseram…- Sus ojos pasaron a ser dorados nuevamente y un rugido se escuchó por todo el reino.


	4. Tercer día de los GJM

Tercer día

Se escuchan los estallidos de la pirotecnia, los gritos ensordecen, las banderas se agitan, los globos se alzan por los cielos. Toda la festividad da inicio para…

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Entramos a la mitad de las competiciones de los grandes juegos mágicos!

\- ¿Que sorpresas nos traerán el día de hoy los grupos?

\- ¡y no solo eso! ¿Los diferentes grupos podrán recuperar los puntos robados por las hadas?

\- La pregunta del millón es…- Todo el estadio quedó en un silencio esperando que continuara, los redobles de tambor sonaron- ¿Fairy Tail A podrá ganarles a Fairy Tail B?

\- El día de hoy nos acompañará, una antigua combatiente del gremio Raven Tail, con nosotros Flare - Los gritos efusivos se escucharon por toda la ciudad, la pelirroja saludaba tímidamente al público.

\- Dígame señorita Flare ¿Usted cree que Fairy Tail A podría ganarle a Fairy Tail B?

\- Hola señor Chapati, en mi opinión creo que el grupo A no tiene posibilidades de ganarle a el grupo B, siento decirlo pero se nota que las chicas del primer grupo son demasiado fuertes, a menos que lo que estén haciendo sea con su magia máxima o por lo menos la mayoría, no tienen oportunidad. -Todo el estadio se quedó en silencio ante esta opinión.

\- Muy cierto señorita -Comentó el periodista- Ahora sin nada más que decir ¡Empecemos con el tercer día de los juegos mágicos!

Los gritos de la gente retumbaban, los chicos de Fairy Tail se miraban entre ellos retándose.

\- Para el día de hoy empezaremos con…- En el cielo dos círculos mágicos se generaron de gran magnitud uno parecía hecho de roca roja mientras el otro era de roca gris, todo el mundo quedó asombrado ante el hecho- ¡Pandemonio!, este año dos competidores al mismo tiempo realizarán el pandemonio, igual que el anterior seguirán las siguientes reglas:

\- Regla número uno el concursante puede tomar cualquier cantidad de los 100 monstruos, sin embargo debe derrotar a la cantidad seleccionada si se desea continuar- Dijo la calabaza.

\- Regla número dos: Si logra derrotarlos, el número que superó será añadido a su puntuación del evento - Dijo la pelirroja

\- En caso de que caigan en batalla, serán eliminados del evento con la puntuación que han obtenido hasta ese momento - El comentarista fue quien hablo esta vez.

\- Cuarta regla: El participante no tienen control sobre qué nivel de monstruo se enfrentan, ya que la generación de monstruos es al azar.

\- Quinta y última regla: el juego termina cuando todos los participantes se queden sin energía mágica, o cuando todos los monstruos sean derrotados -Finalizo la chica de cabellos de flama.

\- ¿Quien elige ir?- Preguntó la chica de lazo dorado.

\- Yo voy - Dijo la chica de lazo añil- Igual, en los enfrentamientos irían dos de nosotras y estoy segura que hoy no voy yo.

La chica de ojos cafés cerró sus ojos unos segundos para volverlos a abrir, dejándolos levemente dorados.

-Efectivamente querida mía.

\- Suerte Air.

\- Si- Saltando a la arena desde el balcón conmocionó al público, todos los representante de los equipos estaban terminando de bajar, la aglomeración de magia era inmensa, vio una cabellera roja dentro de los participantes.

\- Damas y caballeros estos son los representantes de los equipos; del grupo Fairy Tail A Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail B Air, Sabertool: Orga, Lamia Scare: Toby, Blue Pegasus: Ichiya, Mermaid Heels: Millianna, Twilight Ogre: Ginger y Quatro Cerberus: Sems

Todos los participantes se veían entre sí, asumiendo quien iría de primero, la chica encapuchada movió su mano suavemente, una mueca apareció en su rostro para luego soltar un suspiro.

Unos palos de paleta fueron entregados a cada uno de los concursantes los cuales tenían un número y un color respectivo uno de los dos pandemonio.

\- Participantes - Escucharon decir del hombre con cabeza de calabaza - Den un paso al frente los primeros - Al tiempo sonó la pisada de dos magas, nuevamente Erza había sacado el primer puesto en la lista del pandemonio de fuego mientras que la chica encapuchada había sacado para el pandemonio de hielo - Díganme Cabo… ¿Cuál es la cantidad de monstruos que desean?

\- ¡100 MONSTRUOS! -gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo al publico así como la gran Titania se asombró ante la osadía de la chica encapuchada.

El hombre- calabaza hizo un sonido con la garganta, limpiándola -De… De acuerdo, los escenarios están listos, ¡Suerte magas!- Las dos magas fueron trasladadas al centro del edificio.

El silbato sonó, el juego había empezado, las dos chicas corrían a ver quién podía asesinar todos los monstruos de la región, el calor era sofocante, mientras la otra edificación era fría, tanto que al respirar salía vapor por la boca, los monstruos fueron llegando poco a poco, la chica de pelo escarlata no tenía piedad por los monstruos, todos veían con asombro como aquella maga, apodada Titania, acababa con sus oponentes mientras la chica de lazo añil lo único que hacía era esquivar los golpes de los monstruos.

\- ¿Esa era toda la magia que tenían?- Se burló desde las gradas Lissana, carcajadas acompañaron aquel comentario, pero las chicas ni se inmutaba.

Erza ya tenía más de la mitad de los monstruos en el suelo rojo tiñéndolo de un color más oscuro, pero ella tenía ya varios golpes, unos se veían que dolían bastante, pero ella aun no se rendía.

 _-Lo hago para saber dónde está Lucy, no más_.- Pensó la chica, mientras otro de los monstruos caía a sus pies.

\- _**¿Realmente quieres conocer la verdad?**_ \- Escuchó decir en su cabeza, levemente se tambaleo, un monstruo ataco por detrás, mas sin embargo alcanzó a esquivar el ataque.

En las gradas Lucy veía fijamente a Erza quien se veía ya algo cansada.

\- Jumm- Apoyándose en el barandal, una de sus manos se posó en su barbilla - _**¿Realmente quieres conocer la verdad?**_ Erza- Detrás de ellas se encontraba un muchacho, pegado a la pared, veía fijamente a las chicas, silenciosamente se escabulló, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por la maga celestial.

\- ¿Lo sintieron? -

\- Déjalo, no va a hacer nada.

Dentro del pandemonio de hielo una fuerte explosión se escuchó, haciendo volar uno de los muros, una silueta negra salió rápidamente subiendo hasta el punto más alto del lugar, los monstruos furiosos iban detrás de ella escalando las paredes, una leve brisa se sintió por todo el estadio.

\- Genial, Titania ha podido con setenta de los cien monstruos impuestos por ella, mientras que Air solamente a matado a uno- Dijo el comentarista, los susurros se escuchaban por todo el estadio.

\- No se dejen llevar por las apariencias - Flare tenía pegado sus ojos a la chica de capa, algo emanaba de ella, no sabía que era, pero era algo bastante peligroso, una pequeña sonrisa estuvo en su rostro.

Los monstruos rodearon a la mujer, una de sus manos la dejó en alto, todos quedaron expectantes a ver qué acción hacia, de un movimiento la bajo rápidamente haciendo que de la nada una esfera de aire rodeará todo el pandemonio, siendo tan fuerte que ya no se podían ver los monstruos, parecía una burbuja gris, a duras penas una de las lacrimal se podía mantener grabando en el momento, dentro de la misma todos los monstruos trataron de salir más sin embargo sus garras eran destrozadas, otros ya habían perdido su vida al intentarlo. El marcador subió rápidamente, pasando su otra mano por su rostro parecía que se había colocado algo ya que se veía levemente más azul la parte de su barbilla.

\- ¡Increíble! Air en menos de un minuto ha dado de baja a más de 30 monstruos, mientras la Titania van apenas ochenta y ocho monstruos.

\- ¡Qué gran desventaja!

\- No todo lo que nuestros ojos ven es real.

En las gradas los gremios no creían lo que veían, aquella magia era de otro nivel.

\- Imposible- Salió de la boca de un chico de cabellos azules y un tatuaje de color rojo.

\- Veneno: Monóxido de carbono - Escucharon decir a la chica de capa, como si fuera una niebla negra dentro de la esfera empezó a matar todos los cuerpos de los monstruos, haciendo que se cayeran, siendo destrozados por el viento de fuertes corrientes. Muy pocos quedaban de pie, nuevamente estiró su mano

\- Escasez: Oxigeno- Hidrogeno - Una nube gris se esparció por todo el lugar, los cuerpos pierden fuerza, unos empezaban a cerrar sus ojos y caían al precipicio, teniendo el mismo destino que sus compañeros.

El público nuevamente tenía la boca abierta ante tal situación, los magos tenían los ojos muy abiertos mientras que las chicas veían con emoción la prueba.

\- ¡¿Cómo es esto posible?! ¡Solamente le queda un monstruo! ¡Fueron vencidos en menos de cinco minutos!- Un rugido se escuchó, desde la parte de más abajo una bestia crecía logrando tener el tamaño de un dragón blanco, Lucy frunció el ceño, un rugido se escuchó nuevamente, el ser se acercaba cada vez más a la chica, ella sopló suavemente a su mano haciendo una pequeña esfera de color gris, parecía hecha de viento, envió su brazo hacia atrás lanzando el objeto, cayendo en la boca del dragón. Pasaron unos segundos para que se oyera una pequeña explosión en el cuerpo del ser y este cayera desangrándose, la esfera de viento se disipó y el aire volvía a la normalidad, con fuerza terminó cayendo mientras ella suave como una pluma llego al piso.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! -Grito el comentarista- ¡En menos de diez minutos venció a 100 monstruos!

\- Y aun mas increíble es que ha quedado con el primer lugar de esta competencia con la diferencia de un solo segundo-

\- Erza Scarlet ha sido vencida por un solo segundo, ¡Un segundo!, dando el mayor puntaje al segundo grupo de las hadas.

\- Este año nuevamente los dos principales dejaron sin monstruos para vencer a los siguientes concursantes, por eso hemos ideado un plan- El público murmuraba, Erza estaba mal herida pero aun seguía en pie- Los participantes tendrán que quitarse o destruir los accesorios de las manos, quien quede de último ganara.

La chica de lazo Añil suspiró exasperada, tendría que esperar a que ese juego termine.

Erza por su parte sentía que los ojos le pesaban, no podía mas, de repente sintió como las fuerzas se devolvieron a ella, volteo a ver a todos lados encontrándose con la chica de capucha que la veía mientras su mano tenía una pequeña esfera que daba una brisa refrescante, aquella sentía que le ayudaba a regenerarse.

El pito sonó y el juego empezó los truenos, el lazo, los olores raros, las plantas y otros hicieron su acto de presencia, un suspiro salió de las dos muchachas, el primero en salir volando fue Toby quien había sido lanzado por Millianna y este por tratar de soltarse se tocó el brazo contrario con sus garras y quedo paralizado, la siguiente en salir fue Ginger gracias a que Toby le cayó encima y sus uñas le tocaron su estómago.

El siguiente fue Ichiya ya que el mago se había ido volando gracias a que el mago de máscara de blanco y azul hiciera actuar su magia y lo mandara por los aires, pero un trueno llego por la espalda, electrocutándolo, cayendo los dos que quedaban era la chica gato y el Goda Slayer del trueno, luego de unas esquivadas Millianna fue vencida dando como ganador a Orga

\- ¡Eso es damas y caballeros! qué final tan espléndido.

\- Ella se ha vuelto fuerte -Murmuró la chica de cabellos escarlatas, dijo ya mas recuperada. La otra chica estaba de brazos cruzados, dio media vuelta para volver a su sitio. - Gracias...

\- No las des…- Dijo cortando a la pelirroja -Dalas cuando realmente hayamos ganado. - Disponiéndose a caminar hacia donde el grupo las esperaba.

\- ¡Que pelea! – Dijo el comentarista - Siguiendo en la cabeza de la lista, en el primer lugar Fairy Tail B con 55 puntos, seguidos por Sabertool con 22 puntos, las hadas aún no se quedan atrás y van a seguir arrasando Fairy Tail A 20 puntos, Quatro Cerberus 16 puntos- Unos gritos fueron escuchados desde la posición del gremio de los perros, igual que el día anterior- con 13 puntos Mermaid Heels las sirenas se animaban unas a otras, Lamia Scare con 3 puntos, ya en el tercer día consiguieron alzar vuelo, con dos puntos, Blue Pegasus y Twilight Ogre 1 Puntos-

\- Pero que intenso este juego.

\- No lo digas, esta vez las hadas han arrasado, pero la apuesta va en decadencia… ¿Cuál será el paradero del hada faltante del gremio?

Desde una de las gradas una persona gritó

\- ¡¿A quién le interesa esa maga inútil?! Fairy Tail es mucho más fuerte sin ella… ella era una basura, una ... - de repente la persona empezó a bambolearse de un lado a otro hasta que cayó de rodillas de repente apareció en medio del estadio junto a la chica de lazo dorado.

\- Una maga inútil... - Habló la chica de lazo dorado mientras caminaba hacia él, una fuerte aura oscura se sentía, los magos se alarmaron pero al voltear a ver sus mismas compañeras estaban calmadas, viendo fijamente a la chica encapuchada- Inútil…- Lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, alzándolo dejando que sus pies no tocaran el piso, el chico tenía terror, se veía en su rostro, de repente lo soltó y cayó nuevamente de rodillas, temblando -Te diré algo muchacho…- Dijo mostrando una de las llaves celestiales de Lucy, específicamente a capricornio nuevamente el gremio de Fairy Tail estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella - Si "ella" vuelve no será el hada de alas rotas - Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro, asustado a muchas personas- sino el hada de alas negras - Las personas encargadas de la seguridad llegaron para llevarse al muchacho.

Erza y Mirajanne sudaron frio, había una leyenda sobre eso… pero si eso era verdad, Fairy Tail correría un gran riesgo.

\- Bu… bueno… seguimos con los combates… Por elección del publico la siguiente batalla será entre Gray de Fairy Tail A Vs Bachuus de Quatro Cerberus.

El estadio vibro, las personas gritaban, los participantes bajaron la arena, el integrante de los cerberos estaba ebrio eso se notaba a distancia.

-Bachuus perderá -Dijo la chica de lazo rosado, viendo como el chico se acostaba en la arena.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Akane?-

\- La magia de hielo es más fuerte que la de él.

\- ¿Sabes qué tipo de magia es la del borrachito?

\- No…

-Su mana aumentara con el alcohol, Akane- Intervino la chica de lazo dorado acercándose a ella.

En la arena, Gray miraba a su oponente con molestia, mientras que el otro lo veía con diversión.

\- Chico hielo, tú estás muy serio…

\- Terminemos con esto, Bachuus - Sus ojos lo miraron con diversión. El silbato sonó y los dos jugadores empezaron la pelea, Bachuus empezando sus ataques, el chico empezó por purgarle en los brazos pero el mago de hielo reforzó su cuerpo con hielo, haciéndole la tarea más difícil al mago de las palmas, de un salto se retiro.

...

Lucy miraba con aburrimiento el combate, aquel poder era muy bajo, sus ojos se hicieron dorados, dio media vuelta, viendo una esfera de color blanca con amarillo claro, su expresión se volvió seria.

\- Vete…

La esfera no se movió, al contrario se empezó a mover más hacia ella, las princesas sirenas se pusieron en guardia. Pero la predecesora de la reina de los dragones realizo una esfera que encerró aquella energía con un movimiento de sus manos abrió un portal enviándola.

El sonido de los golpes había terminado, curiosa volteo a ver.

...

\- Hey hielito, ¿Hacemos una apuesta?- Gray se puso en guardia ante la presencia del mago.

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Si aquella maga… la chica rubia y tetona vuelve a su gremio préstanosla un rato - Los ojos de todos el público se paso en el mago borracho quien seguía tomado desde aquel embase, cuando termino tenía una sonrisa bastante grande y pervertida, los ojos de Gray habían perdido su brillo y una mueca de furia se presento en su rostro, en el balcón del segundo grupo representativo de Fairy Tail se escucho un pequeño crujido, el muro estaba magullado debajo de una mano. Todas las chicas miraban fríamente al borracho.

\- ¡Como si fuera a suceder eso!- Grito, una carcajada sonó y nuevamente los golpes aparecieron. A pesar de que su fuerza aumentara la armadura de hielo no parecía ceder, los minutos pasaban y el sonido de las palmas no terminaba, de repente se sintió una corriente mas fría.

\- ¡Mago de hielo! - Gritaron desde uno de los balcones, al voltear a ver era una de las encapuchadas - Atrévete a perder y yo misma me encargo sin dejarte con descendencia.

Gray, exasperado chasqueo su lengua junto sus manos y de un rápido movimiento había pasado a el mago, su magia se había activado, había congelado a él apodado halcón borracho, estando completamente cubierto de hielo. El estadio lanzo gritos, Lucy se tuvo que cubrir sus oídos.

\- Esto es impresionante, Gray- san ha terminado con el mago de las palmas en menos de nada- Hablo el comentarista, siendo seguido por la palabra preferida de Jackson.

\- Los magos de Fairy Tail nunca nos dejan de sorprender- Dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos - ¿Quien diría que entre compañeros aún se tengan aprecio? -La alegría del público se veía en el aire. - ¡Fairy Tail A gana 10 puntos más! Sobrepasando así al grupo de los tigres dientes de sable.

\- Nuestro siguiente encuentro será entre… representando al grupo Fairy Tail B: Terra y del equipo del tercer lugar, Sabertool: Rogue

La emoción nuevamente estaba en el éxtasis.

\- Ve…- Dijo a sus espaldas la chica de lazo dorado a quien portaba el lazo morado.

\- ¡Dragón Salta!- Grito la chica del lazo morado, dirigiéndose al dragón de la oscuridad, él al ver que la muchacha haría lo mismo salto llegando a la arena, los pasos de los dos eran lentos, una sonrisa se poso en el rostro de la chica.

Los número habían aparecido encima de sus cabezas, al llegar a cero se escucho el silbato dando comienzo del combate, aquel chico se convirtió en sombra, a gran velocidad llego al frente de la muchacha quien alcanzo a esquivar un puño que iba dirigido a su rostro, los golpe de aquel dragón eran esquivados a duras penas por la chica, esta vez habían encontrado un digno rival.

De un salto alcanzo a esquivar una partida que iba dirigida a sus piernas quedando varios metros lejos del mata dragones, quedando apoyada una de sus manos en el suelo.

Antes de que la chica subiera unas esferas oscuras se dirigieron a ella pero un muro intercepto aquel ataque.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Dragón! - escucho desde atrás suyo, un fuerte golpe lo lanzo a la dirección donde debía de estar la pared de tierra mas sin embargo no había nada, busco por su alrededor a la chica pero no la encontraba, alzo la cabeza rápidamente percatándose que la chica caía a gran velocidad alcanzado a esquivarla, rodando por el suelo, el suelo tembló levemente. - ¡Ven aquí lagartija! - Grito la chica, retándolo, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la encapuchada.

\- Tú lo has querido - Dijo el chico de cabellos negros, su cuerpo se había convertido nuevamente en sombras, lo que no conto fue con el elemento de ella.

\- ¡Arenas! - Dijo la chica para luego tocar el suelo con su mano hecha puño, todo el piso levantó una gran cantidad de arena haciendo una gran ola con ella, el chico a través de las sombras se desplazo hasta llegar nuevamente frente de la chica, todo el piso era tierra compacta, toda la arena había sido movida hacia los externos del campo de combate. El chico chasqueo su lengua, la chica se acuclilló en el piso poniendo sus dos manos en el suelo.

\- ¡Terminemos con esto!

\- ¡TERREMOTO! - El lugar se movió bruscamente debajo de los pies del dragón Slayer, su cuerpo lo traiciono. Por más que Rogue trataba de mantenerse en el suelo no podía, los temblores eran intensos la tierra se estaba agrietando, sus ganas de vomitar eran mayores, aquella chica potencio el ataque haciendo que la tierra bajo de sus pies se moviera aun peor haciendo que el peli negro cayera al suelo y se retorciera en el suelo. - VIBRATO- Dijo para levantar una de sus manos y golpearla fuertemente contra el suelo toda la arena había vuelto a su lugar solamente haciendo que solo un pequeño círculo no quedara lleno de tierra, esta ya se había dejado de mover. El estadio quedo en silencio. La chica sin complicaciones se puso de pie levantando su mano en forma de puño en señal de victoria.

\- Esto es… Nuevo - Dijo el comentarista, los gritos estallaron en el estadio.

\- ¡La ganadora es Terra! - Los gritos de júbilo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, inclusive recibió los aplausos de su equipo rival quienes estaban asombrados.

\- Buena pelea, dragón- Dijo para darle la mano- Pero la próxima no me contendré- Dijo para darle en el hombro un pequeño golpe y dirigirse a su balcón.

\- ¡Que batalla!

\- Ahora empezaremos con el tercer combate Lyon del gremio de Lamia Scare versus Kagura del gremio de las sirenas.

La más pequeña del segundo grupo de las hadas estaba precalentando su cuerpo para el siguiente combate.

El silbato había sonado, Kagura había sido la primera en lanzarse hacia su oponente pero Lyon había congelado parte del piso, haciendo que Kagura alcanzara a resbalarse creyendo haber ganado el mago de hielo había lanzado un golpe a la muchacha pero esta lo esquivo, alejándose del mago la representante de las sirenas activo su poder haciendo que el chico se estrellara contra el suelo, la gravedad no daba tregua y cada vez lo hundía mas, el silbato sonó nuevamente, la sirena había ganado.

\- ¡Increíble, nuestras magas favoritas por fin toman revancha para seguir dentro de los mejores!- Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Ahora nuestro último combate…- El comentarista se quedo en silencio con sus otros compañeros, una persona vestida de negro llego donde ellos, explicándoles algo al oído, ellos asintieron.

\- ¡Que impresión! ¡Dos veces en un día! ¡Si que han adquirido fans!- Comento Chapati.

\- De Fairy Tail A: ¡Wendy!, la dragón Slayer del viento mientras su contrincante es… ¡Sara de Fairy Tail B! – Menciono el reportero, los gritos llenos de júbilo llenaron el estadio.

\- Las dos más pequeñas de cada grupo se enfrentaran.- Comento la pelirroja viendo al equipo B de Fairy Tail.

Las dos chicas se divisaban por las entradas, pero al salir Wendy se tropezó y rodo unos metros mientras que Sara caminaba despacio viendo con preocupación a la asesina dragones, ya en el centro del estadio empezó la cuenta regresiva, cada una se había preparado mentalmente para lo que venía, el sonido de inicio se escucho y empezó la pelea, con un movimiento rápido la chica encapuchada había sacado una lanza de su capa y rápidamente se había acercado a Wendy quien alcanzo a esquivar el ataque de la misma que iba dirigido a su rostro, luego la lanza se dirigía hacia el otro lado de su rostro, alcanzo a rozar uno de sus cabellos y cortarlo, en sus pies realizo una esfera de viento con la cual alcanzo apartar a la desconocida, nuevamente quedaron alejadas, la adrenalina corría por las venas de cada una de ellas; nuevamente la participante del segundo grupo se acerco, la peli azul inflo sus cachetes con aire.

\- Rugido de dragón celestial – Dijo lanzando su ataque, la sorpresa se vio en la cara de su contrincante quien rápidamente puso su lanza detrás de ella.

\- Garra de Tigre – un ataque de tres líneas verticales disipo el viento de Wendy, nuevamente con lanza en mano se dispuso a ir por la maga del viento, pero esta puso sus manos hacia sus costados.

\- Alas de dragón celestial – No pudo percibir el ataque siendo mandada hacia atrás, el viento había elevado mucho no volvería al piso si no hacia algo. Poniendo sus manos al frente de ella en forma de disculpa se dispuso a realizar su siguiente movimiento.

\- ¡Rinoceronte!- Dijo para que su cuerpo cayera con gran impacto, generando que nuevamente el hechizo se disipara, la dragón Slayer soltó un gruñido, poniendo sus manos en el piso se impulso llegando a gran velocidad hacia atrás de ella dándole con el palo de la lanza por uno de los costados, un pequeño grito se escucho. El pequeño cuerpo había salido varios metros hacia atrás, calendo en la arena, de un movimiento nuevamente se puso de pie. La ferocidad se veía en los ojos de la mata dragones.

\- Suspiro del dragón del cielo- Un fuerte tornado había aparecido yendo hacia la encapuchada, recibiéndolo pleno, la parte inferior de su capa había sido destrozada quedando más arriba del codo pero su rostro aun seguía tapado, su cabello se alcanzo a divisar, era de color naranja y era casi tan largo como lo tenía Wendy.

\- ¡Terminemos con esto!- Grito la peli naranja con rabia, la chica de lazo dorado se había tapado su rostro, para reírse. Wendy había asentido.

\- ¡Devastación de Luz: Taladro del Cielo! – Un gran remolino las había atrapado a las dos, "Sara" estaba impresionada, no podía escapar, otro movimiento hizo que todo el viento se dirigiera hacia ella.

\- ¡Escamas de dragón! – Toda su piel se había convertido en escamas naranjas antes que el ataque llegara, su ropa ya estaba algo desgarrada, nuevamente estaba al frente de ella tomando su lanza con gran velocidad corto varias partes de su ropa dejándola en casi iguales condiciones que ella. De un salto se alejo. Ninguna de las dos se había movido esperando el siguiente ataque.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, de la espalda de las dos chicas salía lo que parecía una especie de alas, el cabello de Wendy era de color rosado mientras que las alas de la chica encapuchada parecían unas alas de ángel con pequeñas esferas naranjas en algunas partes, Wendy alzo vuelo quedando bastante lejos de su atacante, su lanza estaba en alto lista para ser lanzada, y así fue.

\- ¡Fuerza de elefante!- Dijo su brazo derecho lanzo por fin el arma, los ojos de la pequeña peli azul se abrieron esa lanza era demasiado veloz, alcanzo a esquivarla pero su mejilla había recibido el filo del arma haciéndole una pequeña herida, pero no vio como la chica con capucha venia detrás de la lanza, cogiéndola por los hombros en modo de abrazo giro a Wendy - ¡Peso de elefante! – Ante esto las alas de "Sara" habían desaparecido, y el peso adquirido las llevaba nuevamente a tierra, la participante del equipo A también cogió a su contrincante por los hombros haciéndola girar más sin embargo "Sara" nuevamente dio la vuelta.

Las chicas daban vueltas hasta que chocaron contra el suelo, una nube de polvo se levanto, dos siluetas se levantaron rápidamente, listas para seguir con la batalla pero el silbato sonó dando por finalizado el combate.

\- ¡Empate!- Las dos chicas respiraban erráticamente, con partes de sus trajes destrozados, los gritos del público no se hicieron esperar, con sus manos en sus rodillas tomaban aliento. Una sonrisa se poso en el rostro del dragón Slayer. La otra muchacha ya había recuperado fuerzas, parándose erguida, la mata dragones le extendió su mano.

\- ¿Podemos ser amigas? –Pregunto la peli azul.

\- No- Respondió tajante, impresionando a la chica de pelo azul, le dio la espalda dispuesta a irse pero sintió una mirada en su espalda, giro su rostro, mostrando la parte de debajo de uno de sus ojos, alcanzándose a ver un naranja muy brillante- Muy pronto sabrás la verdad.

-Estos combates han sido alucinantes, ¡Las hadas de Fairy Tail han mostrado ser experimentadas en el escenario de las batallas!- Diferentes tomas habían mostrado los diferentes combates que el segundo grupo de las hadas había participado, casi siempre ganando. – Comento el reportero, siendo apoyado por sus compañeros.

\- Pero no olvidemos que los diferentes gremios han tenido sus momentos de gloria- Comento la pelirroja mientras las tomas habían cambiado a las peleas de los otros gremios, mostrando sus mejores momentos.

\- Siguiendo en la cabeza de la lista, en el primer lugar Fairy Tail B con 70 puntos, sus compañeras no quieren quedarse atrás con 35 puntos Fairy Tail A, retomando lugar con 23 puntos Mermaid Heels, sin aun ser vencidos Sabertool con 22 puntos, en el quinto puesto Quatro Cerberus obteniendo 16 puntos, mientras que los gremios que aun no han podido alzar vuelo son Lamia Scare con 3 puntos, con dos puntos, Blue Pegasus y Twilight Ogre 1 Punto-

\- ¡Con esto finaliza el tercer día de los juegos mágicos!- La alegría se sentía por todo el lugar, la gente se fue dispersando, los participantes volvían a su posada ya sea para celebrar o planear un contraataque. Las chicas habían ido a su posada; las cortinas habían sido cerradas, sus capas cayeron al suelo, sus rostros habían sido expuestos.

-¡Qué emoción!- Grito la más pequeña del grupo quien tenía diferentes magulladuras por su cuerpo, las otras chicas habían asentido cambiándose de ropa por sus pijamas.

La noche había caído, las chicas se encontraban en un sueño profundo, a lo lejos se escuchaba como algunas personas seguían celebrando, nuevamente sus ojos se habían convertido teniendo su color dorado, un portal se realizo debado de ella desapareciendo en este, al llegar al otro lado veía como cada hombre de Fairy Tail estaba en su cama descansando, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, camino suavemente por la habitación.

Su mirada tenia melancolía, muchos de ellos estaban ya contaminados, solamente habían siete hombres que en esos momentos podría realizar el pacto.

Cerrando sus ojos sus manos se iluminaron de color dorado- Laxus Dragón Slayer del Rayo- Debajo de la cama de la maga apareció un circulo blanco con símbolos en dorado en sus bordes- Romeo Mago de fuego, Freed Mago de artes oscuras, Bickslow mago de la magia Seith: Posesión Humana , Alzack mago del Guns Magic, Happy y Lili Exceed- Su cabello empezó a crecer hasta los pies de ella y sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados y sus pupilas rasgadas, unas luces de color blanco con dorado salían de los círculos mágicos envolviendo a los chicos – Les doy mi bendición, la liberación de sus cuerpos del dios Ankhseram, serán mis aliadas ante el combate que se avecinará; dolor y orgullo, ira, decepción entre otros sentimientos negativos no serán borrados pero sí encerrados, para que no lo toquen los seres del caos y destrucción, deber y salvación serán sus ideales- Sus manos dejaban ver una magia blanca- Magicae album me et te est: custos es mei, me autem princeps autem dracones, a te hodie protegas me, quia ego tecum non sum tua amica mea, seu subordinata sunt, esse unum sumus in pugna est vinculum formatae hodie, et nunc, et non potest solvi et esse particeps mea semper eris. Non materia quam multa fragmenta separate nos nihil destruam nostrum vinculum- La magia se había dispersado volviendo a la normalidad. Los chicos aun roncaban.

Suavemente la puerta se abre, mostrando a un anciano en silla de ruedas, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, la garganta se le seca, las lagrimas quieren salir pero no quiere despertar a ninguno de sus retoños, la mirada de la muchacha es dulce y llena de ternura, haciendo un portal debajo del hombre los tele trasporto.

Suavemente un niño de cabellos azules había despertado sentándose en su cama, vio como una chica de cabellos largos entraba en un portal, levemente se dio vuelta mostrando solo una pequeña parte de su rostro, el chico había quedado petrificado.

\- Descansa Happy- Escucho murmurar a la chica mientras entraba al portal de repente para el todo se volvió negro. Había caído de nuevo dormido.

En un lugar lleno de plantas había aparecido Lucy junto con el maestro del gremio aquel hombre lloraba en silencio viendo como su amada hija había vuelto.

\- Buenas noches maestro –Dijo dándole un suave abrazo a lo que el hombre rompió a llorar, la chica también tenía pequeñas lagrimas retenidas, se quedaron un rato así, los dos en silencio pero con miles de sentimientos a flote.

\- Muchacha, ha pasado tiempo- Secándose sus lagrimas veía esperanzado a la chica- Todos te esperan en el gremio, vuelve al gremio – La chica negó.

\- No volveré al gremio maestro…- El viejo había quedado perplejo, la chica se había descubierto su hombro izquierdo mostrando su marca- Porque ya estoy aquí.

\- Pero como…- El anciano recordó a aquella muchacha que decía ser del gremio junto con las otras encapuchadas, ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- El consejo mágico me autorizo, ellos mismos me pusieron la marca, pero hasta que usted no la autorice como oficial seria una … bueno…- Dijo subiendo sus hombros sin importancia – una espía.

-Mi hija tu sabes que siempre serás aceptada en nuestro gremio, no importa nada mas… y tus compañeras también… que por cierto ¿Quiénes son ellas?

\- Las princesas sirenas del mundo terrestre, otro mundo, ellas una vez han ido al gremio, ellas también fueron al consejo y ahí les dieron la marca, muchas gracias maestro- Dijo reverenciándolo- Maestro… ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?- El anciano asiente- Por favor no le diga a nadie que he vuelto, será una sorpresa.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo jovencita.

\- Gracias – un abrazo se formo nuevamente en ellos, esta vez de despedida- Nos separamos en estos momentos maestro, por favor cuídese.- Un portal se poso debajo de él, el asintió para luego perderse dentro del hechizo.

Un suspiro salió de su boca, otro portal la había llevado a las instalaciones de Sabertool, el sonido de sus pisadas resonaba por toda la estancia, a la zona de los dormitorios realizo nuevamente el hechizo, la contaminación era menor haciendo que el hechizo fuera para mas personas. Al finalizar busco la habitación de Yukino, entrando cuidadosamente dejo un pequeño regalo con dos símbolos en uno de sus costados.

\- Ellos aun te quieren, desean verte pronto Yukino.- Murmuro para luego salir de la habitación.

…

Minerva corría y corría, una agonía la tenia presa, no podía ni respirar; un ser iba detrás de ella, por más que quisiera no lograba espantarlo, de repente fue poseída.

\- Por favor que alguien me ayude…- Alcanzo a susurrar para luego perder su conciencia, su cuerpo ahora era posesión de Ankhseram.

…

\- Ankhseram, muy pronto llegara tu hora- Murmuro la rubia mirando a la luna, estando en el punto más alto del castillo de la ciudad. A lo lejos un hombre con una curiosa marca en su rostro la veía empatado junto con su grupo.

\- Lucy…

La luna blanca por unos segundos mostro un leve destello dorado.

La primera batalla estaba cerca.

 **Nota: Lucy pronuncia un hechizo a la hora de proteger a sus compañeros, este significa: "La magia blanca esta en ti como en mi, tu eres mi guardián, yo soy la princesa de los dragones, a partir de hoy tu me protegerás como yo lo hare contigo, yo no soy tu dueña ni tu mi subordinado, nuestras espaldas estarán juntas en la pelea, hoy y ahora un vinculo se formara y nunca se romperá, eres y serás siempre mi compañero. No importa en cuantos fragmentos nos separen, nada romperá nuestro vinculo."**


End file.
